The present invention concerns a method and a system for controlling the flight of an aircraft, in particular a transport aircraft, with respect to the pitch axis.
A vertical load factor control law Nz is usually employed for the control with respect to the pitch axis of an aircraft having fly-by-wire controls. The object of this law Nz is to convert a pilot command (via deflection of the control column) into a load factor command. That command is converted into a deflection order for the elevators of the aircraft and applied to the elevators.
Moreover, it is known that, in particular on a transport aircraft, and notably on a military transport aircraft, certain operations such as an air-drop, for example, make it necessary to maintain a precise longitudinal attitude during these operations while retaining the capability to control the trajectory of the aircraft before and during these operations.